The invention relates to the combination of certain known active compounds for therapeutic purposes.
The substances used in the combination according to the invention are known active compounds from the PDE inhibitors class and active compounds from the xcex22 adrenoceptor agonists class. Their combined use in the sense according to the invention for therapeutic purposes has not yet been described in the prior art.